You Don't Have To Say You Love Me
by Kestrel-Marie
Summary: Kagome stumbles upon Inuyasha in a compromising position with Kikyo and her heart is shattered. Will she come to realise her love for him and will he admit he loves her? A songfic with lyrics from "You Don't Have To Say You Love Me". InuKag


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inu Yasha. All other characters with similar names or personalities are purely coincidence. Neither do i own the lyrics (indicated in italics) of the song "You Don't Have To Say You Love Me" that was sung by Dusty Springfield.

* * *

**YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY YOU LOVE ME…**

"Inuyasha! How could you?!" Tears rolled down her face, Kagome was astounded, hurt and devastated.

"Ka-Kagome! It's not-!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his golden eyes pleading with her to understand even as he held Kikyo in his arms.

"Save it!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she stormed off into the forest, her chest felt as though someone had reached in and ripped out her heart.

"KAGOME!" was the last thing she heard as she vanished into the well.

On the other side, in her time, she summoned her pure energy mingled with all her pain and anger and sealed a certain hanyou from passing through, vowing never to return to that time again

-

Inuyasha chased her, following her scent towards the well. Panic swelled within his chest so much it hurt.

If only that walking corpse had not sunken her claws into him and held him back. Fighting her off had cost him precious seconds. Seconds that had given Kagome a lead, seconds that resulted in him not being able to catch up to her despite his demonic speed.

Jumping into the well, he waited for the momentary inertia to take hold, for the surrounding walls to vanish and for the usual tunnel of roiling colour to appear.

He waited, almost desperately wishing for the acidic stench of exhaust from the fast moving metal creatures that Kagome called cars to sting his sensitive nose and for the loud sounds from her time to batter against his ears. But nothing happened.

His heart pounding with trepidation, he crawled out and attempted the jump again and still he waited. Then, realization dawned upon him.

"Kagome! KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled, as he clawed at the soil covered base of the dry well, willing the passage through time to appear. His desperation and demonic abilities causing a large hole in the bottom of the well, but still he remained firmly in the past.

"KAGOME!"

-

Kagome was feeling the worst she had ever felt ever. It had been a whole month since she had left the Sengoku Jidai and not only did her heart still bled as freshly as when she had first arrived back from the Sengoku Jidai but a new fear was slowly creeping up upon her.

Her period was late.

Every day she worried, prayed and hoped that it would come. But for the past two weeks, there had been no sign of it. Every time she thought about the possibility of her being pregnant, her heart would pound in her chest with fear.

Fear of what her mother would say, fear of what everyone in her family would think, fear of what the rest of the world would think. Yet, at the same time, despite all the fear, a small seed of hope and anticipation glimmered within her.

A child… A precious little someone to cherish and to hold, a little part of Inuyasha for her to hold here in the event that she never returned to the past.

Just then, she heard music drift through the house as her mother switched on the radio. A smile tugged at her lips as she heard English songs playing. Recently, Mama had taken a liking to them even though she barely understood the songs were playing.

But tears filled Kagome's eyes as she heard the words being belted out by the female vocal.

_When I said, I needed you…_

_You said you would always stay…  
_

Her mind drifted to the time, slightly more than a month ago when Inuyasha had saved her from one of Naraku's attacks, but he had been severely wounded.

Worried to death that he would not make it since the wounds were so serious, she had whispered that he could not leave her and him in all his macho manliness had whispered back that he would never die and leave her alone, causing a tentative smile to cross her lips.

They had been separated from the others. They had been waiting for the others to find them when a heavy downpour had caught them unaware with lightening and thunder.

Inuyasha had whispered that they needed shelter before he passed out. Oh, she knew that they needed to find shelter, but with Inuyasha down and out, it was easier said than done.

Dragging his almost dead weight across a large expanse of open ground, she more than left them open for lightening strikes, but she had seen a cave as they had passed by earlier before their fight.

Entering the cave, she heaved Inuyasha's body to the far corner and started gathering the dry leaves, twigs and branches lying around. Piling the leaves and twigs together, she found two rocks and began striking them against each other.

Each time she struck and sparks flew out, her heart soared with elation only to fall once the sparks failed to start a fire. And finally, after much shivering and stone-striking, the leaves started to smoke.

Gently, she blew at the leaves, trying to give life to flames. After inhaling much smoke and coughing, her heart jumped for joy as the leaves combusted into a small fire. Triumphantly, she fed the growing fire with more twigs and branches, watching the fire grow in size.

Once a decent fire was burning, the next practical move was to remove all their wet clothing so that both of them would not catch a cold. Turning to Inuyasha, Kagome felt heat sting her cheeks as she made a move to remove his haori.

Steeling herself against the direction of her thoughts, Kagome methodically removed what was necessary, leaving on enough to prevent indecent exposure for the both of them.

Sitting beside Inuyasha, she shivered from the cold when a hand snaked around her waist and she was pulled down to the ground.

Exclaiming in indignation, Kagome was ready to give Inuyasha as tongue lashing when she saw that he was fast asleep despite the fact that he held her so close.

Trying to struggle out of his grasp proved futile as she had know it would, but it would have been a disappointment to herself had she not at least put up a token protest.

"Go to sleep," Inuyasha murmured, tightening his hold on her, spooning his body to hers with his nose buried in her hair.

Initially, Kagome held herself away from his body, but eventually allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the warmth of the fire and Inuyasha's body.

It had been such a pleasant secure feeling to be surrounded by warmth and to feel Inuyasha's strong arms around her waist.

Giggling terribly, she remembered what a sight it had been the next day when the rest of the gang had found them snuggled together. Their opened mouth bug-eyed look could not beat the blushing, stuttering, stammering mess that Inuyasha had become when he had awoken to find her in his arms and the rest of the gang staring at them.

Trying to prove his innocence had been almost as futile as the token struggle she had put up the previous night since the rest were sure that he had been responsible for Kagome's position especially when they had only the bare essentials on.

He had been innocent, but she was not going to enlightened them to the fact that she was the one who had undressed them and that Inuyasha had grabbed her while he was asleep. Nope, that would be her little secret.

A naughty grin curved her lips and she almost looked normal again until she heard the next line.

_  
It wasn't me who changed but you…_

_And now you've gone away…  
_

True, he hadn't gone away. She had run. Of course she had run. She had been hurt. So badly, her heart felt as though it had been ripped in two.

After seeing him with Kikyo in his arms, who in their right mind wouldn't? It was so obvious that those two were made for each other. Regardless that one was a walking corpse; their love was so bright it even lasted them through death. How could she even think to compete with that?

All those empty promises of him staying by her side, of him telling her that he would always stay or rather, his exact words were that he could always come back to her were exactly that, empty.

She did not want him to come back. She did not want him gone from her side ever. She wanted to be the one that he ran to, not Kikyo. She didn't want to be the one her came slinking back to with his tail between his legs like a pet who knows it has made a mistake.

Why was life so unfair?! She wondered as she bawled her eyes out, wanting all her pain and hurt to vanish.

-

"How has Inuyasha been fairing?" Miroku asked as he hunched down in the bushes next to Sango.

"He looks the same, but I think that he probably feels quite bad. He has been moping since Kagome left and he was rather devastated to find out that she sealed the well from him," Sango said as she leant back with a sigh, her brow creased with worry for her friend on the other side of the well.

"She used such a drastic measure? I never knew she could do something like that," Miroku said, the extent of Kagome's powers astounded him.

The Goshinboku was a conduit of magic. It in itself cannot be used as a conduit of a person's magic but rather for magic that existed for a purpose. These were forces in the world not to be reckoned with since no one knew of their purpose.

Apparently, as Sango had found out, she and Shippou could go through the well as long as they held on tightly to a shikon shard, probably Miroku too. However, in Inuyasha's case, he had been denied passage regardless of whether he held a shikon shard or not.

Since it had been their first time through the well, she and Shippou had been astounded and thrilled and Kagome had taken both of them to a shopping mall.

They had eaten ice cream and played at an amusement park after which Shippou had left, complaining that the sounds and smells were starting to get to him.

So Kagome had brought her shopping, something she had found extremely enjoyable. She had learnt from Kagome that it was a past time that the females of present time enjoyed tremendously. There were so many pretty things to try and they made her look and feel so sexy.

Once or twice she had caught Kagome looking upset, but when she had tried prodding; Kagome had brushed her off saying it was nothing.

But while they had been drinking a thick frothy drink that Kagome called a milkshake, after a few sips, she noticed that Kagome had a green cast to her features although she had seen Kagome try to control it. But just as she had been about to ask Kagome if she was ok, Kagome had dashed out of the booth they shared and headed straight for the ladies.

Even before Kagome had come back, even before Kagome had said a word, she knew and the knowledge made her stomach sink like a stone. No wonder Shippou had been complaining earlier that Kagome had smelt different. It was not Kagome's time that had affected his sense of smell, rather her smell had changed.

Kagome was pregnant.

Was that why Kagome had not returned after so long? How was she going to tell Inuyasha? Had Kagome been frivolous in her time?

There had been some females that she had known in the neighbouring village that had been frivolous with their favours and catered to the pleasures of men. But in her heart of hearts, she believed that Kagome was better than that. And so she had waited for an explanation.

Imagine her shock when she had learnt that the child within Kagome was Inuyasha's. She knew that Inuyasha held a special place in his heart for Kagome that not even she could breach, but to know that they had created a child together and Inuyasha had been found with Kikyo in his arms.

When Sango had learnt why Kagome had left, she had returned fuming mad. But she found she could not do or say a harsh condemning word to Inuyasha especially when she could see that he was suffering. He had not slept since Kagome left and the only time he ate was when Miroku restrained him with a ward and force-fed him broth even though most of it ended up on the ground instead of his stomach.

All this while he had maintained vigil in hope of Kagome's return and Sango could not even tell him about his child that grew safe in Kagome's body in her time.

-

_Don't you see that now you're gone…_

_And I'm left here on my own…_

_That I have to follow you…_

_And beg you to come home…_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered her name everyday since she had left like a mantra as if it would bring her back.

Why did you seal the well? Why won't you let me come to you? It's all a mistake! A misunderstanding!

Kikyo meant for you to find me in that compromising position. She wanted you to. Why couldn't you see the trap for what it was?

I hurt and I ache for you. Your absence leaves such a big gaping hole in my chest. If I could go through the well right now, I'd walk over glass for you. Roll over and beg like a common dog. Just please, come back.

I'm sorry for all the times that I ran to Kikyo instead of you. I know now that I'm wrong, that I should have gone to you instead.

You've stood by me all this time. You never asked me to change and you saw me for who I was, a lowly hanyou held esteemed in your eyes.

Why did you leave me! WHY!

With an anguished roar, Inuyasha stood and began slashing at trees, reducing great towering trunks to shavings and timber.

_-_

___You don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand…_

___You don't have to stay forever, I will understand…_

___Believe me, believe me, I can't help but love you…_

___But believe me, I'll never tie you down…_

Having had another couple of months to deal with the reality of her pregnancy, her mother's intital disapproval and reluctant acceptance once she had learnt that the baby was Inuyasha's, Kagome was after a long time, content.

Rubbing the slight bump at her midriff, she lay on her bed and wondered what Inuyasha was doing. Although she was content, she still couldn't help but miss Inuyasha. It was during times like these that she was reminded of how much she loved him.

There were nights that she had disturbing dreams of him wasting away into nothing and of Miroku force feeding him food. And they had kept her up all night.

Maybe rather than suffer here in her time alone, she could settle for second best for the sake of their child.

It was better to have him around her than to push him away so completely. At night, when she slept, she could almost feel her soul reaching out to him, yearning to be with him, to feel his warmth surrounding her and his arms banded around her thickening waist.

Perhaps, she was maturing after all and thinking of others instead of herself.

After all, she loved Inuyasha for who he was, the brash, loud and sometimes foul mouthed half demon. There were times that she wished that he would clean up his language and be more cultured, but he was who he was and she wouldn't have him otherwise. Although the coarse language would definitely have to go once the baby arrived.

So perhaps, she could accept after all that his heart belonged to Kikyo and he would never love her and would always run to Kikyo. But at least, she would still have him beside her and their child would have a father.

Resolute, she stood suddenly to go to the well, when she felt faint and collapsed.

___-_

_____Left alone with just a memory…_

_____Life seems dead and so unreal…_

_____All that's left is loneliness…_

_____There's nothing left to feel…_

Inuyasha sat slumped beside the well, he had not moved for the past three months, not since Kagome left.

Kikyo had appeared to taunt him several times, telling him that since he was stuck here, Kagome would die because there was no balance. He had not understood what she meant and the first few times he had rose to the bait but she only reminded him of his impotence. Kagome was gone and there was nothing he could do. Subsequently, he had lost all interest in everything.

He had even fought being fed by the monk initially, but after a while, he couldn't be bothered anymore and so he let the monk feed him without having to restrain him. He was functioning on automatic, his body's need to survive.

His heart felt as though it had died a thousand deaths until he could no longer feel. All he did each day was reliving the memories of the days he and Kagome had spent together, whether bickering or those rare sweet and tender moments.

Ah! He could die now and not care. If only he could see Kagome one more time…

Suddenly, he was alert. It was as if something was trying to reach him across the expanse of time, something that felt familiar and yet at the same time totally foreign.

Closing his eyes and reaching out to it, he felt his youki explore the new being and with a gasp, his eyes flew open.

He had a son and a daughter!

Elated that he and Kagome shared a far greater bond now, he felt as though he was about to burst with joy when they conveyed terrible news.

Kagome was in trouble. If Inuyasha did not come now, they would all be lost to him.

Without thinking, Inuyasha leapt into the well, as he fell, he suddenly remembered that the well had been closed to him, shards of disappointment and fear piercing through him.

But as suddenly as the thought raced across his mind, he was astounded to see that the walls were changing and becoming that roiling tunnel of colours that signified the passage of time from past to future.

Assuredly enough, the acidic sting of exhaust and loud booming noises soon assailed his senses. Instead of trying to protect his sensitive appendages, he relished in the sound and smell.

Then he remembered, KAGOME!

Racing into her house, he encountered her whole family sitting in the living room, their faces so pale and drawn; one could assume that Kagome had passed away.

Not pausing to greet them, he followed her fading scent to her room.

Bursting in, he saw her lying on her bed, looking as though she were just asleep, but her fading scent told him more. She was slipping away.

Running a hand across the bump that housed his children, he felt joy, relief and happiness wash through him.

Then, he focussed.

He could feel his children reaching out to him again with their spirit and he found out what was wrong.

_______You don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand…_

_______You don't have to stay forever, I will understand…_

_______Believe me, believe me__…  
_

Kagome was a miko… And their children were one quarter demon. Her pure spiritual power saw their children as an infection and was trying to purify them. There was no balance of youki and pure energy in Kagome's body since they were not mated and there had been no exchange of youki and spiritual power to create a balance.

Normally, normal humans and demon pairings required no such exchange. But Kagome was a miko whose body housed pure spiritual energy and she was pregnant with one quarter youkai children. No matter how diluted the blood, youkai was youkai and if he did not supply youki as a diversion for her spiritual energy, her powers would try to purify their children. But since she was standing in the way of her powers' purpose, her powers were turning inwards and purifying her inside out.

Anguished that he had not understood Kikyo's venomous message, Inuyasha calmed himself and laid himself down beside Kagome.

Placing himself into a trance, he invoked the mating ritual by reciting the ritual words in a series of growls, yips and barks as he gathered his youki for the exchange.

Leaning forward, he breathed the last few words into Kagome's mouth, slowly allowing his youki to flow with the passage of words to prepare her body.

"I will cherish you and care for you. You are my life and my heart. Everything I have is yours. Forever and ever."

With the last words, he placed his lips over hers to seal his vow with a kiss, allowing a rush of youki to flow into her. He could feel the sharp eruption of her pure energy singe into his youki, purifying it like a dam sprung open.

She had been subconsciously damming her power to prevent it from purifying their children until it had grown in strength and volume. The only reason she was unconscious was that she had gone inward to stand in the way of her power. Had he not arrived in time, she would have been purified herself and he would have lost all of them, the thought of that caused a shudder of fear to rack his body. Ah! The sacrifices she made for him and now, for their children.

Increasing the influx of his youki, he could feel the pure energy purifying his youki wane in intensity and slowly, he lessened the flow. When he felt that there was not much pure energy left to pose a threat to Kagome and his children, he cut the flow of youki completely.

Lifting his lips from hers, he felt her draw in a deep breath, relief sweeping through his body as he saw colour return to her face.

"Nnh… Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice drowsy as if she were emerging from a deep sleep.

"Yes koibito…" Inuyasha asked, as he snuggled closer, his hand placed possessively on the slight bump.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, coming awake as she remembered that she had sealed him from being able to pass through the well.

"Let's just say you were in trouble and I had a little internal help," Inuyasha said, a small tugging at his lips as he gently patted her belly.

"Right… So what are you doing in bed with me?" Kagome asked, still slightly puzzled.

"There's nothing wrong with me being in bed with my mate," Inuyasha claimed nonchalantly.

"Your mate? Who's your mate?" Kagome shrieked, startled by his statement.

"You are, silly," Inuyasha said as he pulled aside his haori to reveal his naked chest. And there, as if it had been carved onto his chest above his heart, was her name and vice versa.

"Oh," was all Kagome could say. "So you know about the baby?"

"Babies," Inuyasha replied, snuggling close to her, his nose buried in her hair.

"BABIES?!" Kagome screeched, as she imagined the amount of pain she would go through and the amount of weight she'd put on. The horror!

"Babies," Inuyasha said calmly as he claimed her lips in a romantic kiss.

All Kagome could do was eagerly accept his kiss, after all, they were mates. Nothing could ever tear them apart now.

"I love you, Kagome..."

"I love you too, Inuyasha..."

-

"Looks like Kagome is all right… She had me so worried. Babies, otou-san! Babies!" Mama Higurashi exclaimed as they turned away from Kagome's room.

"Aiyaiyai… And here we thought Souta was already a handful…" Jii-chan said as he walked down the corridor to his room, shaking his head despite the sparkle in his eyes. "Gotta have a word with the demon boy too… Knocking up my granddaughter without seeking her hand in marriage… Tsk!"

"I'm an uncle! Twice!" Souta yelled, racing about the house happily, not caring about the content couple snuggled up in his sister's room.

_______  
You don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand…_

_______You don't have to stay forever, I will understand…_

_______Believe me, believe me…  
_

_____**  
**_**- The End -**

* * *

Writer's Note:

Hey guys... I hope you like the above story. Please read and review. Your opinions and views matter a lot to me.

For those who are tracking my ongoing story, Drago: A Rare Bond, I apologise for the long wait. I'm currently suffering from a lack of inspiration so I don't know how to continue with the story. But please be patient and I'll try my best to get a chapter up for you as soon as possible.

Love to you guys who have been supporting me. Thanks a lot!


End file.
